


I don't want to wake up on my own anymore

by ribelledelcuore



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Husbands, Implied Mpreg, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male lactation implied, MewGulf - Freeform, Mpreg, RPF, boobplay, emotional smut, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribelledelcuore/pseuds/ribelledelcuore
Summary: Mew had to wake Gulf with his cock, his very pregnant husband who just loved to be taken care of. It was a good thing then that Mew thrived on caregiving, exclusively for Gulf.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 17
Kudos: 213
Collections: All





	1. Mew

Mew put his hands around the swell of his husband's abdomen, hugging him from behind, and rubbing soothing circles on the taut skin, wanting him to feel good, because he was doing such a splendid job at carrying a child, their child. It was a gift, the fact that Gulf could carry children, and both of them had been over the moon when they'd come to know about it through their doctor. It had been quite tricky, to figure out who would be tending to the pregnancy, a gynaecologist, andrologist, who exactly. But Mew had been determined to get his partner the best care possible. 

Mew paused his musings when Gulf stirred, humming and mewling as he pressed his hand on top of Mew's, the hands that were caressing him, and rubbed his legs together, searching for Mew's. Mew felt so proud of his husband, that he nourished and supported and carried their child all-day, had been for weeks, with occasional complaints, that he honestly could not blame him for. He wished he could share the responsibility even more than he already was. Because watching Gulf throw up, waddle around, his mood swings, and to have to put his legs up lest they got swollen, ached him, but on the other hand, his swollen tummy did things to his instincts that were unfathomable--did things to his cock. The first one hadn't arrived but Mew already wanted more, he wanted to literally breed Gulf with more children, preferably twins and triplets, that the thought was a bit alarming, and he liked to keep that to himself, lest Gulf kick him off the bed, and kick his footballer husband could, despite being pregnant. 

Gulf hummed and shimmied backwards to Mew's crotch, trying to deepen their spoon, and for a second all of Mew's thinking capacity went down to his cock, blood rushing, morning being a helpful catalyst, thoughts of thrusting into Gulf, and filling him up, flashed across his mind and he mentally groaned. Thankfully, he couldn't get Gulf pregnant while he already was. Hmm, maybe he could help out his Bii, he seemed to be in a particularly aroused mood this morning, and they had to work according to Gulf's moods nowadays, not that Mew minded, he was whipped for his husband Kanawut, and he would do whatever his soft cuddly innocent angelic cherubic--sexy--husband liked because he was pregnant with a child, their child. Fuck my life, Mew thought. 

He slid a hand down from Gulf's belly to snake them around his waist and then around his butt, they were sleeping naked and Gulf looked such a beautiful squishy sight to him, the tummy protruding even more while he lay on his side, and it did things to Mew, like make his cock leak precum, and he was kinda embarrassed that that happened, he didn't want to make a mess on their sheets and the cover, after having changed it only a few hours ago, but it would be fine as long as he did something inside his bii, who would be all the more eager to have him. Ugh, the thought of filling up Gulf was too much to bear anymore. He took his other hand from under Gulf's neck and used both his hands to caress his baby's asscheeks, they looked so plump, even more since the pregnancy weight gain somehow, and he had an urge to eat Gulf up, if that were possible. He pushed the cheeks apart to look at Gulf's hole, at how it had gone back to the normal tone and tightness after last night's fingering "sexy times" they had had. Sometimes Gulf needed his fingers, sometimes his tongue and sometimes all of them including his cock. It was all about Gulf for now, even more than before. He needed to be taken care of, and Mew loved to take care of Gulf and their baby inside him, to fuck Gulf and make him cum and make him blissful so he and the baby could be happy.

It was good for them to have sex the doctor had said, as long as they didn't overexert or did extremely kinky stuff. Mew loved the slow fucks they had of late the most, because they had to be careful, and these were all the more agonisingly delicious because they could feel each other better, the slow drag, the neediness of it all, the lip biting and sucking they could do alongside, and with Gulf in a position lying on his side was the best, supported on the bed, their child not knowing what it was that made his fathers happy, but everyone content nonetheless. The endorphins made the baby active too and the baby would kick sometimes while they made love and Mew would stop and watch Gulf with all he could ever feel for anyone pouring into one single glance, because it felt like they were doing such a holy thing.

Mew took their bedside lube and coated his fingers, two of them, and put them in slowly, both at once, and touched around inside feeling for the soft prostate in the front, like Gulf had taught him to, and as soon as he found it, he started finger fucking into his husband slowly, each time touching that point, watching his fingers slip in and out with vulgar sounds, his own cock leaking more and more while it lay against the back of Gulf's thighs, smearing his skin, not in the least gross in Mew's lust and possession addled mind. He loved waking Gulf up with his cock, and the latter would always tease him for this somnophilia kink, but there was just something about using Gulf's body for his pleasure while he lay asleep, and to watch Gulf gradually be aroused into awakeness. To watch him get his bearings only to realise his P'Mew was helping himself to his body, and he hadn't ever admitted it but he knew there was a reason why Gulf would just let him and keep lying there whining and whimpering, trembling at times with the need for cock. And cock he would give him, thrusting into him, filling him up till his thighs struck against Gulf's asscheeks, none too harsh, just deep and slow thrusts to take care of his babies. 

This morning, Gulf opened his eyes and realisation visibly dawned on him that Mew was at it again. Gulf's hole clenched around Mew's fingers, accentuated with a moan, indicating that Gulf was indeed awake. Mew glanced at his face and smiled. "Good morning, Yai Nong. I love you, baby."

"I love you, Phi Boo" Gulf smiled dazedly.  
"Hmm," Mew nuzzled into Gulf's face, never once stopping his ministrations with the fingers, and said, "Yai nong, you've been so good for us naa, you, I, and the baby, you deserve to rest, and we can't have you grow the baby with your fitful sleep of late naa. Did you sleep well?"

"Uh huh, especially after you took care of me so well last night", Gulf smiled at him, a full grin, and puckered his lips for a morning kiss, to which Mew chuckled and pressed down upon him, biting his lower lip, and licking it as he moved back, watching the adoring expression on Gulf, feeling it warm up his insides. This look that he had been waking up to for years now and it still didn't fail to melt his insides.

"You okay with this?" He gestured down at his hands, and Gulf nodded exaggeratedly, like he did sometimes. "I love you. Fuck, you're going to be such a good daddy, Phi, you already are so good to me, Daddy." 

Mew stopped and pressed insistently on his prostate and Gulf threw his head back, his eyes closing and scrunching, "Ungghh, stop." And he knew that that was just an indication of how much Gulf liked it. "Phi, can you give me your cock?" Gulf said with a serious face, arousal evident, "I want you to fill me up, it's like I've been feeling empty without you." How could Mew not?

"Let's get you comfortable first, baby", and Mew put his hand around Gulf's cock, making languid strokes, accompanied by touches to the prostate, Gulf could only raise a brow at him and then closed his eyes "Unggh, Phi, you always take such good care of me. Never stop spoiling me like this naa." Mew encircled his legs around the other's taking care not to put his weight on him, and crept as close as possible, with them kissing sideways as Gulf kept his neck turned towards Mew, smiling and sucking on Mew's tongue in between. Gulf put one of his hands around Mew's head, running hands through the hair, to keep his head in place where it needed to be, kissing him. Mew smothered his face with the touch of his lips and would sometimes lift the hand on Gulf's cock to rub on Gulf's baby bump, caressing it, and watching Gulf fall apart with the overwhelming feeling of being taken care of and needing a fuck at the same time. "Phi...I'm close. Will I get to have you after this?"

"Of course baby, cum for me, and then we'll get you all filled up." Soon enough, Mew watched Gulf throw his head backwards, unable to focus on the kisses anymore, because he was so far gone, and Mew knew why, the tantalising feeling of something so delicious close yet out of reach and his husband giving it to him. Mew moved to his neck, sucking on his adam's apple, so that he could stay connected to him, as if there was any room for that. Gulf's whimpers grew louder and louder, "Boo, can you? Aaah just like that, yes baby fuck--" when Mew understood what he needed and stepped up the pace a bit, wanting to take his husband over the edge. Mew loved times like these when Gulf dropped honorifics with him and just called him his boo. 

Soon enough Gulf was closing his eyes, furrowing his brows and forehead, and hissing loudly. "I'm so close, Boo" and Mew ducked down to put just Gulf's tip in his mouth, licking at the slit, which tipped Gulf over the edge and he pushed Mew away just in time, cumming with waves into Mew's hand as he rode out his orgasm with rolls of his hips. It took him a few moments to stop, and then he lay there spent, watching Mew with heavy lids, and just grinning like a fool. Mew stopped moving his fingers and nuzzled into Gulf's face again, breathing heavily along with him, watching him come down from the zenith, his face slack, and he would have to wait until Gulf felt ready enough to go again, now that he had warmed up his husband. Mew looked down at himself still hard and realised he had been making things really wet and messy on gulf's backside and the sight looked so filthily hot to him, he really loved to watch his baby cum, didn't he?


	2. Gulf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added some things so please look at the tags above to decide if you will be comfortable reading. (Since it's about mothering a child and the changes that come with that, rather than gender.)
> 
> This chapter is from Gulf's perspective. And unrelated but I was half-asleep writing it. Read on! :)

Mew cleaned them up with a piece of cloth and went into the bathroom to rinse it and put it into the laundry basket, all the while Gulf leered at his husband walking around with a stiff member, evidently sheepish even though they had been together for years and peeing in each other’s presence was commonplace, so why was this instance making his Phi blush?

Gulf’s attention refocused on the more important spectacle at hand, or, rather too far away, his husband’s erect cock, long and thick with visible veins, the sight made Gulf leak, and he suddenly panicked whether he should get up and empty his overactive pregnancy-woeful bladder, lest it alarmed him during sex, and then he would be the one embarrassed, even if P’Mew had no qualms about it, and would often gladly pick him up to take him to the bathroom in such situations. What could he say? It wasn’t easy lugging a baby around in his abdomen. A baby that was theirs and was soon going to be coming out of him, he stowed away that panic for later thought. 

Gulf groaned lazily and mustered the courage to push up his torso, with his hands behind his back, and his chest aching with fullness, another one of the ways his body had changed since he got pregnant, and it was amazing how much Mew doted on him, unblinking and stoic at every change and hurdle in experiencing this pregnancy together. This only cemented Gulf’s belief that Mew was going to be a perfect father to their baby, and an even better husband to co-parent with; they'd take whatever came their way, they were both strong individuals.

Gulf’s instincts were raging these days, or perhaps they always had been, and looking at Mew, a part of him wanted to stay pregnant or to just keep having babies with him, because he could not have been more precious to his husband right now, he thought. 

Mew stood at the doorframe, presumably looking at Gulf lost in thoughts, and chuckled which brought Gulf’s attention back to him. 

Gulf smiled a cheeky smile, willing himself not to blush, and slid off the bed slowly, in multiple steps. He waddled to where Mew stood, and pushed a hand gently at his chest to get him out of his way, as much as he loved the pressure down there and it had only added to his arousal, he couldn’t take Mew in if he didn’t answer nature’s call. Mew turned to let him pass, but Gulf had this sudden urge to tease his boo, and he stopped with them standing sideways, and moved in to suck at Mew’s earlobe, with a hand going to his husband’s dick, and pumping a few times as he nibbled on his ear cartilage. That was one of Mew’s erogenous zones and he’d said it made his brain blank out for moments.

As he expected, Mew ducked away and growled into Gulf's ear, his hands coming up to grab his Gulf’s, admonishing him for being such a tease. Gulf's eyes widened and he withdrew, laughing lightly as he escaped to the bathroom before Mew could do anything further.

When Gulf was done, he looked at himself in the mirror and realised he looked much broader and fuller than what he could admit as possibly attractive, and somehow felt insecure all over again before he recalled his husband's voice calling him sexy and squishy for the umpteenth time. Mew would tell him that his pregnant husband looked the most ravishingly delectable a sight, his words, and if he really had a problem with it, he could regain his muscled physique after he gave birth, in due time, punctuated with an eyeroll. 

Gulf wrapped a fluffy robe around himself and walked out, only to see Mew lain on the bed, with an arm up on his forehead and closed eyes, looking almost asleep, but he knew his Phi would never be able to doze off like that, without fucking his husband he would be too strung up. Gulf walked to the bed and climbed onto it on his knees. He slid carefully and sat astride on Mew’s thighs. Mew opened his eyes and reached his hands down to hold Gulf’s waist, to keep him in place and support his weight, concern flitting across his eyes. Gulf hadn’t sat on his husband and rode him in a long time, they hadn’t tried this position since he got pregnant, but it just so happened and Gulf was willing to see how it went today. He looked at Mew wordlessly, gaze confident, and Mew perhaps took the hint that Gulf was comfortable. Neither spoke a word, and just looked at each other, disturbing the silent and half-lit morning around them would be blasphemy. 

Mew raised one hand to Gulf’s skin exposed between the lapels of his robe, and his finger trailed down to where his soft mounds lay, and held one of them in his hands, rubbing and stimulating, something Gulf knew he loved to do, and the doctor’s advice had only helped, so caring as Mew was, he would find any excuse to take it upon himself to rub his small boobs, and tweak his nipples, mostly lovingly but sometimes seductively, and—before Gulf could think further, Mew shifted into a semi-upright posture and moved themselves closer to the headboard and plush cushions behind. 

It became clear in a moment why he had felt the need to do that when Mew’s moved to take his other boob into his mouth. Gulf could only gape in surprise and looked down his chest, watching as Mew looked up at him through his lashes, while he nibbled and tugged on his mound gently, with all lips and no teeth, and Gulf’s instincts roared inside his head, his hand coming up to hold Mew’s head to his chest. Mew gradually turned it into suckling, something which would help Gulf’s body prepare itself to make milk for their baby. He had had sensitive nipples already, but apparently this pregnancy had only been kind to him by making Mew even more enthusiastic for Gulf. 

Gulf caressed Mew's head, massaging his scalp, and bent down as much as he could to kiss the top of Mew’s cheek, encouragingly. Mew began to give short rapid sucks and they were the slightest bit more forceful, driven by Gulf's move. Gulf could no longer keep the room silent, there was something insanely hot about the noises they made during sex, and this boobcare was driving out hisses and sighs from him. Eventually, Gulf put a hand on Mew’s shoulder and gently pushed him away, Mew’s wet mouth so alluring Gulf had to catch it and call him up with a searing kiss. He sucked Mew’s lower lip into his mouth, and slowed them down as much was possible, just a languid pace now, so achingly beautiful and heavy with emotion. 

They drew back after a few minutes, and Gulf looked into his Phi’s eyes, somehow having a silent conversation that he did not know the words to himself. Mew kept his eyes on him and swept his hand out onto the nightstand for the forgotten tube of lubricant. He knew his Phi would never forego that. Gulf pushed off his half-undone robe and sat closer to Mew, leaning towards him with hands on his shoulders, so as to give easy access to Mew, who touched his opening with lubed fingers that he had already rubbed to warm the gel as much as he could. When he entered, Gulf, who had been hitherto looking into his husband’s eyes, had to tip his head back and close his lids, because the yearning for pressure he had been feeling down there had intensified, and Mew’s finger held so much promise, he could hardly hold on. 

Gulf was loose already from this morning’s activities, so they knew he need not be prepared for long. Mew put in another finger right after, and scissored them in and out, probably watching the column’s of gulf’s throat bob up and down and his lips open with gasps. Gulf looked back down at Mew and brought a hand up to cup his face, gazing at him and trying to convey all of his need, the feral need his body felt for Mew’s cock, the urge to rut against him, urge to watch Mew’s cock hit something inside him over and over, and the want to be connected to his husband in the most elemental way possible, knowing he was inside him, and only him, satisfied Gulf’s instincts to no end. By now, Mew had three fingers going in and out of Gulf's opening, strong, thick, and veiny fingers, just like the rest of Mew. 

Gulf opened his eyes to touch his forehead to Mew’s and bore into him, panting heavily, and making tiny backward thrusts in his eagerness to get fucked, his swollen tummy cradled in between them, against Mew's sculpted one. 

Mew understood just what Gulf needed perhaps, because the very next moment, his fingers were out and Gulf felt hollow. He needed Mew in there, stat. 

Wasting no time, Gulf got some lube and reached behind him to hold Mew’s cock and coat it, he then lifted himself up with Mew’s help on his waist, and they lined up Mew’s cock with Gulf’s hole, who could finally feel the tip, and having done it innumerable times before couldn’t prepare him for the slight burn when he sat down on him in his eagerness. Mew chuckled when Gulf grimaced a little, silently kissed his forehead and rubbed his hands on Gulf’s back with the intention to soothe, and help it did. 

They sat this way for a minute, kissing, and breathing against each other’s noses, and Gulf could smell that smell he loved, whether it was his skin or Mew’s he couldn’t tell, but that was one of his favourite parts about their kisses. 

Not soon enough, Gulf began grinding his pelvis in circular motions, trying to feel Mew's cock and the fullness and somehow wreck something within himself using Mew (and it had to be Mew) because lifting himself up at this point he could not trust himself to do. He began punctuating his rolls with obscene whimpers and groans, because he was nothing if not a sucker for sexy times with Mew, and they'd argue over who was the kinkier of the two.

(Gulf was winning so far, much to the chagrin of the older and therefore should-be-more-world-wise-Mew, but the latter took it in stride because it was win-win and fuck if he would stop his wifey.)  
  
Mew took over and began lifting Gulf on his lap, his biceps straining and veins popping out even more if they could, which caught Gulf's attention and somehow he wondered if it was unfair to him, and his sensibilities. He grabbed onto Mew's arms, looking at him, his eyes hooded in the heat of , still groaning at every thrust Mew made into him with his cock, thick and naked, trying to hit a point in him that felt elusive but he knew as soon as Mew did get the pace and angle right, he'd be his satisfied nong. He knew Mew loved it when Gulf moaned, especially when he put on a show, oohing and aahing and hissing at all the right spots, very believably hungry-for-cock. He added a bit of a lip bite in there for good measure, so it only made sense that Mew sucked and bit his lip well into punishment, for taunting him. 

Gulf wanted more and he wanted something hotter. He turned to the long wall mirror they had installed on the wall beside the bed. It reflected the entwined couple, his husband seated against the headboard, his legs splayed and supporting Gulf, while Mew brought a very pregnant Gulf bouncing up and down on his cock, spearing him again and again, grunting at every lift. Gulf held Mew's chin in one hand and made him turn from burrowing his grunts into the crook of his neck to watching their vulgar movements with him. Mew's eyes widened when he saw their love-making reflected back but went to a new normal as his gaze fell to Gulf's eyes, and the traveled down Gulf's body.

Had it been some other time, Gulf would have blushed. 

Gulf admired Mew's straining muscles, his disheveled hair falling onto his forehead, his cute bitten lips, his perfect sculpted torso next to Gulf's soft pregnant one. Gulf's tits bounced a little with every thrust, and it aroused him even more if that were possible, it brought confidence. 

Gulf clenched his pelvic muscles around Mew, wanting to make him feel good. Mew groaned, still looking at Gulf through the mirror, and using his hands on Gulf's waist, nudged him up to a position with both of them upright and on their knees. He turned Gulf around to face away from Mew. Gulf was slightly taller so this should be no problem, he thought. He straightened his legs to his full height, and Mew began thrusting up into him in earnest, bending a little, but speeding up so much, Gulf could feel every fuck shake him, but Mew's hands kept them in place, those delicious biceps still straining. Gulf's hand could only find purchase on Mew's hair, which he caressed and pulled, and another one on his tummy, somehow a protective hand over their baby. 

Mew, with gentle pressure on Gulf's back, moved him down onto his hands, a protective hand supporting around his abdomen, and this new angle hit different in a way that Gulf had to bite his lip hard, he turned his head to watch themselves in the mirror once again, watching as Mew bent over him and fucked into him over and over, not as thoroughly as he would have had he not been pregnant, but it was still so exquisite that Gulf was a happy husband and wifey, everything, right in this moment. 

Mew turned to watch Gulf watching them, and gave him a cheeky know-it-all grin. He enveloped Gulf's cock with his other hand, which had been weeping all this time but starving for attention. Gulf groaned and fell down onto his elbows, knowing Mew would hold them up, that he would absolutely, always protect him. Mew slowed down, to prolong the time they would spend enjoying each other like this, and lazily stroked Gulf, his tummy and cock. Gulf locked eyes with him, sighing silently and smiling, probably looking very smitten, he thought.  
  
They lost track of time, they always did during sex, and Gulf kept whispering I love yous, at first eyes boring into Mew's and then closing, unable to take the intense stare. Mew kissed Gulf down the furrow of his back, humming and whispering back his love yous to him. 

When Gulf could take it no longer, he pushed one arm up and entwined his fingers with those of Mew's on his tummy, and squeezed them, groaning his name, and glaring at him through the mirror. 

Mew chuckled and moved to pick Gulf up from the position and lay him down on the bed, facing him. Gulf beckoned Mew to him with outstretched arms, and Mew bent down to his mouth, letting himself be enveloped, they licked into each other's mouths, the warmth so enticing and soft and _home._

Mew parted and Gulf followed up but reluctantly fell back to watch Mew enter him again and come down with arms extended beside his head, careful of his tummy, not crushing him, even though Gulf knew it must take more effort. Mew began fucking into him quicker and quicker and Gulf held his own cock into his hand, stroking in tandem, the other hand on Mew's side, rubbing and encouraging him to drive them for just a bit longer. He was so proud of his husband.

They were chasing pleasure, but it wasn't about the release. It was about the love they saw in each other's visages and gazes, completely vulnerable to the other, husbands, only the other they held so close in body and mind. Gulf's gasps and whimpers grew louder and more frequent, his breaths coming even faster, heart rate escalating through the roof, and he noticed Mew looking at him, his own groans accompanying. Gulf closed his eyes involuntarily, as he felt himself fall over a precipice he didn't know he had reached, and dug his hands in Mew's skin. He released in between their bodies, Mew's name on his tongue, voice drunken with pleasure.   
  
As he came down, he watched Mew drive in one last time above him, and then fall over too, eyes closed and touching his forehead reverently to Gulf's.

Mew swayed a few times while inside him, riding out the waves of his release, filling Gulf up no doubt. And in this moment Gulf could not have been more content. He didn't know what lay around the bend, but he was going to believe that it was going to be the best, because his future would have Mew and their child. 

"Phi Boo..."

"Hmm, Yai Nong." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deliberately avoided dialogue until the very end because it seemed like the right thing to do.  
> Anyway, I would love to know why you liked or if you were disappointed by this chapter.


End file.
